Little Lion Man
by Lev-squenk
Summary: Albus Potter didn't suspect his 6th year at Hogwarts to be any different from any other before: this before meeting Scorpius Malfoy, an impassible soldier-alike transfer student from Drumstrang with a mysterious past and an upsetting mission.
1. Little Lion Man

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter saga, not the film, nor the books. If I did, I wouldn't live in Italy but in London and my initials would be J.. The song is not mine but of the 'Mumford and Sons'.

**AN**: Hellooooo! This is my first fanfic on this site, but I've been reading enough of them that when I was waiting the last HP movie and listened to this very song, a seed was planted in my brain and I had not the heart to let it be.

This is only the prologue, but my mind had planned the story for the long run, so don't worry, I'll write trough all the summer.

A big thanks to my lovely beta: without her, I'll be able to post only crap.

Really.

So, an affectionate abbraccio to pineappletop92!

* * *

><p><em>Weep for yourself, my man,<em>

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep Little Lion Man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems_

_That you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my…_

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble Little Lion Man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days_

_Biting your own neck_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? (x2)_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Ahhhhh…_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? (x2)_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Scorpius was trembling.

It was astonishing, because nobody had ever seen the boy scared – not when he took flight the first time, or broke Lucius's millenarian stick, or when he came out to his family, or even when he faced his bullies.

He was so scared to let them know that he was afraid, a thing the blonde always had hidden so well all his life -mastering the act of having control over his body and facial expressions at a young age like any Malfoy before.

But now that frosty mask had slipped off and the white broken pieces of it were the only memory of the cool act that the blonde boy had struggled to keep.

He was so frightened that a searing pain had started spreading in his chest, eating at his heart and making his limbs shake and his knees to give out.

He was also weeping.

Hot tears were falling from his grey eyes and coming down from his pale cheeks, his long platinum hair, falling free of the leather strap, was hiding his pained face.

His eyes burned and he squeezed them shut.

No one had ever seen the Malfoy boy cry, not even his father. The times it had happened Scorpius had always made sure to be alone so that nobody could hear him.

But now he couldn't care less.

They had invaded his mind, ripped out his heart and broken his resolution, his soul screaming in pain.

The body in his arms was cold and still. Even though his mother had not been in his life for the past five years, and even though she had disappointed him and hurt his father, he hadn't ever wished her death.

Nor did he wish it by his own hands, after so many months resisting the Imperio Curse. After fighting every tentative of submission, finally spent, he was forced to see himself point the wand at Astoria Greengrass and mutter the Killing Curse, watching her wide blue eyes go empty**.**

"So, little lion man" the tall man asked the boy, a smirk spreading across his uncovered face, his black eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room as he sat shrouded in a thick mink coat by a wooden chair which faced away from the empty fireplace. "This is just the beginning. We still have your old man and if you don't cooperate, he will meet the same fate. What will you do?"

The boy raised his head and two pairs of identical silver eyes met: one pleading to refuse and run, the other blurred by tears, scanning the bruised face of his father.

Draco Malfoy's arms were held by two strong men, his figure dotted with several wounds and broken bones.

His wrists were tied up, as if he could have had the strength to try escaping: the castle was not the largest, but the grounds surrounding it was so huge that it would take several days on foot in the snow to reach the gates.

Making his decision, Scorpius lowered his face and whispered, "I will do it."


	2. The Sorting

**AN: My beta didn't edit this chap, but I was dying to make this story move ahead only just a little more, so I've posted it without her guidance. So this could contain crap and the grammar could be wrong among the others things... if someone want to beta some chaps to help me post in this story faster, is free to contact me ^^ **

**Thanks for all of you that reviewed or alerted this story! #somuchlove**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter saga, not the film, not the books.**

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall read the letter with critical eyes, scanning the page for pretending and fallacious statement, but finding none of it.<p>

When the time for sending the letter of Hogwarts acceptance to his son arrived, Draco Malfoy contacted her, explaining that he and his wife considered Scorpius more fitted in Drumstrang, deeming a change of environment was the best option: his professor and now headmistress agreed without felling offended.

She understood that the Malfoy name still drew hatred and some prejudiced people may act unfriendly at last.

Now, 5 years later, Scorpius Malfoy sat behind her desk, his back straight and eyes more serious that every other boy she had seen: he was the split image of this father, but the air surrounding him was all but that of the little Draco she recalled.

"So, your father decided to transfer you to Hogwarts after five years of Drumstrang for keeping you closer home?" she asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am" answered the boy with clear voice "Mother has fallen quite ill, and she desired to know me in England: Father accorded her request"

"I'm sorry for your mother" commented McGonagall thinking that the explanation fitted: only something serious would let Draco Malfoy change his idea.

"Very well, the school term start on the 1th of September" pulling a blank paper, she touched it with the tip of her wand and handing to Scorpius, added " This is Hogwarts' letter of acceptance that is your by right of birth: there is also the book list and the ticket for the Platform 9 ¾. Even though you're not eleven anymore, you will be sorted with the first years on The Sorting Ceremony. It's all clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, all clear" answered the blonde with a military tone, taking the envelope .

"This year you're not the only transfer student from Drumstrang: another boy sent the request this morning and I'll met him this afternoon" something in the boy eyes flashed for a minute before returning a silver mirror like before, so fast that McGonagall though that she imagined it "I hope you will both be sorted in the same house, so the transfer will be less rough and you'll help each other to fit in the new school"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Now, I'm sure your parents are awaiting you back home: we'll met again on the 1th. You can use my fireplace to go home" she added, indicating with the hand the big marble fireplace on the left wall.

"Yes, ma'am. I will do" answered the boy, the tone of a soldier who was referring to his leader, and with a rigid nod marched to the fireplace, threw an handful of Floo Powder in the fire saying "to the Haunt" and disappeared in to the flames.

McGonagall's eyes were still fixed on the fireplace for several minute after the departure of the Malfoy boy.

She wasn't fond of Drumstrang teaching methods and the sense of morality and purity of blood that they instilled in their students: also, still after Voldemort dead their belief of the importance of the Dark Art's practical teaching was strong.

What have had done a school like that to a boy like Scorpius Malfoy with a past all but easy and how he will fit in Hogwarts, where the thoughts that hunted her from now on.

* * *

><p>"I'M STARVING!" nearly shouted Albus, walking in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, eyes scanning the tables like an hungry animal.<p>

"Please, Al, turn into your usual charming self and stop hanging out with James" commented Lily, rolling her eyes to her younger big brother, following the crowd of student that just arrived in the hall "we'll met after your stomach will stop taking control over your mind"

Albus sheepish grinned at her and watched her go and sit at the Gryffindor table before approaching the Slytherin one and sit next to his fellow classmates.

"Hey Al! Good to see you again, mate! How was your summer?" asked him Adrian Zambini with a big grin, even more white at contrast whit his dark skin "I was in France all the time at my gran mere but I found your perfect birthday gift...you'll have to wait though" added with a wink.

Al looked at him with his narrowing green eyes, but couldn't stop grinning back too "Family summer, like usual: but this year we went to Romania visiting Aunt Charlie and I TOUCHED a baby dragon" answered beaming with satisfaction and pride to see the envy look of his friends.

The chatting noise continued until Professor Longbottom entered in the hall with a bunch of first years following him shortly: Albus checked his watch and hoped that this year the sorting will be fast or he'll die of boredom and hunger.

He suppressed yawns until the last first year was sorted - "Edward Twain!" "RAVENCROW!"- and straightened up, eager to give pace at his grumbling stomach, when Professor Longbottom cleared his voice and begone to talk again.

"This year we have an addiction to our six years students, two transferred boys from Drumstrang Institute that will be sorted right away: Scorpius Malfoy and Ivar Sigurdsson".

Two figure dressed in a gray look-alike military uniform approached Prof Longbottom and the Sorting Hat: a tall and slender boy with long blonde hair tied back and a broad shoulder fitted boy with brown short hair.

"Scorpius Malfoy" called Prof Longbottom, and the blonde boy toke one step ahead: now that Albus was looking better, he was quite handsome and his eyes where flashing silver.

When the Hat was on his head only few second passed before the shout "GRYFFINDOR!" reached all the ears in the hall, causing a gasp from Longbottom and a silence similar to the one when Albus was sorted in the Slytherin.

Then all the Gryffindor began to cheer their new member and the boy marched to the table and sat not meeting anyone in the eyes.

"That royally SUCKED!" commented Adrian, not participating at the cheer of their new Slytherin, Ivar Sigurdsson.

"What sucked?" asked Albus curious, his eyes not leaving the back of the new blonde Gryffindor.

"Well, all the Malfoy family was Slytherin and they aren't as understanding as your family: he could be disinherit. And transferring from Drumstrang... I would like to know the story behind this last Malfoy" answered the dark skinned boy, serving himself a big share of steak.

Albus, agreeing with his friend, watched as the boy – Malfoy - ate with neat movements, oblivious of the looks of the other Gryffindor were sending in his direction.

_He doesn't walk ever, he march like a soldier _though Al when observed Malfoy following the group of first years up the stairs _Oh well, at last he has a nice ass _added, looking up, not caring to seem too oblivious while walking towards the dungeons.

When he and Adrian reached their dormitory, four boys were already in, fussing over their trunks.

"Hey Albus, Adrian! Did you meet Ivar? The transfer student" asked David Hiogs motioning the big guy sitting on the spare bad that has been added by the elf.

"Haven't had the pleasure jet, no" Albus extended his hand to shake with an encouraging smile and added "I'm Albus Potter and the other boy behind me is Adrian Zambini"

"Nice to meet you two too" commented Ivar without accent whatsoever, shaking with a firm grip Al's hand.

"And he was just telling us why he transferred here" added Nimbus Whitehorn, piking his pajama and stuffing it in his arms.

"Well" started Ivar, rising off the bed and starting to undo the buttons of his Drumstrang uniform "My parents divorced and Mother and I moved in England to stay with her part of the family" opening the top of his uniform – he hadn't anything under it - the boy undressed completely and pulling on a pair of short pants, he felled on the bed without putting anything else on.

Albus was staring at his muscular body, so Adrian asked curious "Aren't you putting on any pajamas?"

The foreign boy glared at him surprised "Here's so hot that I'm thinking to the necessity of sleeping naked by March!"

As Albus gasped making no sound, Adrian toke him by his elbow and directed them in the direction of their beds, which hopefully were the further from Ivar's.

They were all aware of Albus sexuality, and Adrian had seen his friend flirt with French boys with his own eyes – Damn! He had seen Al KISSING AND GROPING a guy in front of him!- and they accepted him and loved him, but the dark skinned boy knew how strict was Drumstrang and Ivar could be likely an homophobes .

With a warning glance Adrian hissed to his friend "Al, stop being an Hufflepuff!"

"An Hufflepuff?" asked still confused Albus "I'm a Slytherin!"

"And start to act like one, close your mouth and stop drooling! It will be only good to be more wary and block your mind as well: He's from Drumstrang, could have been trough Legilimency among the other pretty stuff" added Adrian on second though.

Albus snorted and climbed on his bed, closing the green curtains with a wing of his wand and caste a Silencig charm.

That wasn't his fault! Every normal guy would gape at Ivar words!

Well, not start to droll, but the boy was not half bad and this summer he didn't got any action whatsoever.

Before falling asleep he blocked his mind with Occlumancy, because as smoothing as a guy can be, Al was a Slytherin to the core and he was anything but naive.


	3. Oh, so shy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter saga, not the film, not the books.**

**AN: I'm still without beta-edited stuff, but I just wanted to arrive at this point. Maybe I'll edit later when I'll have some time, but I'm going to the sea for a week, so I'm feeling bad to not post absolutely anything... and maybe I'll post another two chaps of crap by tomorrow evening, but I don't care. Sue me. (no, don't do that)**

**So, by some review, do you guys want to read those 2 chaps of crap or you want to wait maybe a week or more (hoping to find some guidance)?**

**And, yes, I love you all #btw**

* * *

><p>Albus woke up in a surprising good mood for a lazy boy facing a Monday morning.<p>

But today was different.

Today he will sit at the Gryffindor table with the rest of his family and have a better look at the Malfoy kid.

In his family, the Malfoy name was always spoken with dislike from his uncle Ron, while his father preferred to be neutral all the times Draco Malfoy – Scorpius's father- was brought up in a conversation: even his mother and Aunt Hermione wasn't fond of them.

But something about Scorpius Malfoy was different.

Yes of course the two Drumstrang boys had a military education and lived in a different country, but that wasn't it: something about the kid intrigued Albus, something that he could not put his finger on it.

In this week had come to know Ivar better, finding that the boy actually wasn't as strict as a first glance one was drown to think.

For the first tree days, he woke up at 5 am to jog in the court of the castle, marched all the way up to the classes and did homework without sparing a glance with the other occupants of the common room.

But then he started to loosen up and woke up at 7 am – "What's the point of working out if I could crash even the seven years in this school?"-, to divert his attention in classes - "So much theory to kill of boredom even a swot!"- and to start conversations with the rest of the Slytherins - "Man, Krum was simply a genius because, unlike you British pussy, at Drumstrang we _never _fly on brooms or play Quidditch at school!"

At the contrary, Scorpius was diligent in his class and Lily told him that he did answer if someone asked him something but only with short sentence and the conversations does not last long: he still woke up at 5 am to go out and he still acted like a little soldier all the times.

"But in Transfiguration he did help Rose" she added with a knowing smirk on her way to Herbology, where Albus was helping her bring Professor Longbottom some strange plants "They were partners for the day. She was surprised to find someone at her level and asked him how he knew the spell: he said that Transfiguration was his favorite class and he usually study on his own out the curricular length"

Albus was impressed: Rose had inherit her mother brain and being in Ravencrow and all, she was the best of their year.

But with a smirk, he remember the disastrous potion classes, where the poor guy was miserably falling.

_I could offer as a tutor since I'm the best at potion..._

"Al, stop" sighed Lily, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"I know that smile..."

"Which smile?" asked Albus feigning ignorance.

"You started plotting something... and the kid is enough confused as he is without you hitting on him"

"I didn't want to hit on him!" he protested lightly offended, turning the corner of the corridor and staring to down the stairs.

"Please Albus! He's blonde, tall and shy, just your type: and he's so handsome that I'll hit on him myself" she commented, walking though the main entrance of the castle.

Albus mouth was agape "Lyl!"

"Oh, hush you!"

That day, when he returned in his common, Al saw Ivar gazing at nothing with his charm essay in front of him, obliviously forgotten.

"Hey Ivar! How's going the essay?"

"Hi, Potter" answered the foreign boy with a frown " I don't know why you British are so obsessed with all those theory classes! At Drumstrang Charm classes where always practical"

"All practical?" asked Albus sitting next to him "You didn't do research on the spell that you're learning?"

"No, the Professor taught us the spell and told us how the spell works: no paperwork"

"Ah, so that's it!" commented Albus with a knowing nod "Now I know why Malfoy is so good in Transfiguration..."

Ivar burst in a laud laugh "No no, den lille løven mann is only bloody talented in Transfiguration"

Albus was taken aback by the foreign words "Den...what?"

"It's Malfoy's nickname" explained the boy with a sneer "In English is... little lion man"

Al immediately stored the information for later "Why 'little lion man'?"

Ivar just shook his head "It's a Drumstrang thing"

So this morning, Albus was unusually cheerful and eager to find out more about Malfoy: as his little sister told him, he was just his type.

Blonde, tall and shy.

As soon as he walked into the hall, his gaze scanned the color full table of the Gryffindor to spot the blonde.

The Houses sitting order on the table was more lessened then in the past, so now the student actually were mixed together at meals all the times, except the first week of the school term -to let the new student settle in their houses- and at the end of the school term.

Albus was satisfied to find Malfoy sitting next to the group formed by his family members and hurried to sit across the table.

"Look who's back!" commented James on a mouthful of bacon, earning a glare from his sister.

"Oh, I feel so accepted and loved!" Al sarcastic said, putting an hand over his heart theatrically.

"Don't mind him, Al: he's just upset that the school work this year will crash him and the time for his pranks will be lesser and lesser"

The oldest brother winched like he felt pain just at the though of studying so much and with a grimace tried to change the subject "Where's Rose?"

"She's at the library, doing some research for Transfiguration" offered Hugo that sat next to James, who give him a thankful smile.

At the mention of Transfiguration, Albus eyes drifted on the blonde seated near them: he was eating his eggs whit grace, picking small pieces and chewing on the methodically.

But his gray eyes where unfocused, obliviously lost in his troughs, and the Slytherin would have paid any price to find out what was running in his head.

Then an idea flashed in his mind: he could use Legilimency on the boy - being the most discreet possible- and unravel the mystery.

Maybe was the rush of adrenaline, or maybe was just that his mind didn't function well in the morning, but Albus totally forgot Zambini's waring on the first day back.

He was able only to catch a glimpse of a bruised face of a much older looking Scorpius, before the boy recovered from the sudden mental attack and closed all the door of his mind with so much force to almost make Albus drop out of his seat.

Silver narrowing eyes meet wide green one, and getting up of his seat, Malfoy growled with a menacing look " A word, Albus Potter" and without making sure that the Slytherin was following, the blonde marched all the way out of the Hall.

Al run after him, don't minding at the worried glances of the Potters and Weasleys: with his heart in the throat, reached the Gryffindor that stopped near the stairs, with his back at him.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm-"

Before Albus could apologize, the blonde turned and piked the boy by the front of his vest, pushing him in the wall of the stair, more hidden by the view of someone passing by.

The Slytherin gaped, Scorpius's face an inch from his, features fixed in a grimace of anger, his silver eyes flashing with fury: even when the blonde was so mad, Al couldn't not admit that the slightly taller boy was more beautiful when was pissed then the calm impassible model student.

"First of all, you'll not dare _ever_ to try enter my mind again" Malfoy snarled at him through clenched teeth. "Second, why did you _dare _to do it? On which side are you?"

Al was a little confused by the last question, so decided to answer the first one "I was just curious-"

"Curious?" the gray eyes narrowed in suspicion "Of _what_?"

The smaller boy was panicking: he wouldn't ever admit his attraction for the boy – because he was not starting to be _obsessed, _that would be creepy, and he was not- so he avouch the first thing that come in his mind "Of why your nickname is 'little lion man'"

The Gryffindor winched at the name, glaring at him with such ferocity that the Slytherin was surprised not to be reduced to ashes at once "Who told you?"

_Of course that was one of the wrong answers..._

"Ivar"

"He had told you something else?"

"N-no" Albus lightly struggled, uncomfortable under the blond menacing glance, adding "He said that was a Drumstrang thing"

Malfoy scanned his face for a minute, then let go of Albus's robes "Leave me alone, Potter" sternly said, before marching away from the Slytherin boy, leaving his mouth dry.

He couldn't leave him alone yet _of course_: nobody had ever act this way around him.

Albus was used to be liked, to be the favorite of the adults and to have any boy who catch his attention swoon at his feet: he didn't have even to try.

When was a first year in Slytherin he was pretty shy but being friend with Adrian and a lot of hot make out session have made him very confident of himself.

He would use every approach to win Malfoy – the shy act, the romantic act, the horny act, the adoring act, _hell _even the submissive act, he just had to find the boy's weakness- seeing that was officially past the curious stage.

His new type of guy was blonde, tall and surely not – Oh, _so_ shy!


	4. Like in an usual Drumstrang's lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter saga, not the film, not the books.**

**AN: ok, seeing that really want to post this chap (I really love Scorpius, and he's not a lady doll at all _ he's an handsome young man and he's manly as much as Albus is, and more of any other character _) I'll post it without any beta editing. If you like it or not.**

**This chap would have been dedicated to my beta, which was rolling when I said that in Italian the lovely nurse, like some other character, had her name changed, and it was Madama Chips. So to make her laugh, I decided to introduce you a better and younger version of the old woman that was with Harry and me for all those years.**

**Review are like nutella to the world: what world will it be without it?**

**PS: I placed Drumstrang in Norway, so the boy speak in norwegian: I've traded the lines with Google, so if there are some mistaken, you are really invited to let me know ^^ **

**And the English lines of the norwegian are at the bottom of the chap.**

* * *

><p>"Are you all in? All right, then" smiling, Professor Lovegood watched all her student filling the class before starting the lesson "Today, as I promised you a week ago, we will do a practical lesson of Defense: as I learned in the Dumbledore's Army, the best way to learn how to fight is practicing with your classmates under the supervision of a teacher" All the kids looked at her in awe.<p>

They knew that she had fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, but not so many people can say to have learned how to battle from the very Harry Potter.

One of this few people, however, was not playing attention to the class, his brain busy to do and undo plans about a blonde Gryffindor, who was sternly not looking in his way.

Professor Lovegood divided the class in two rows facing each other and instructed to practice the Expelliarmus, changing place with the next to them once one of the contenders disarmed the other.

Being an easy spell, Albus passed a very long time watching what the others were doing: Adrian was doing good as well, but his movement were a bit slow and easy to read.

To the contrary the Drumstrang boys had disarmed with a flick of their wand all the opponents: Malfoy had an annoyed expression, while Ivar was grinning wide.

Albus knew that the foreign was eager to crash the others with his power, but he couldn't explain the look that crossed on his feature every time his eyes landed on the blonde: that until only a few people were between the two of them.

He was anticipating the moment he would have to face Scorpius.

When the two boys finally faced one another, was Ivar cooky grin that alerted the Gryffindor, a serious expression descending over his feature, straightening his back and wary watching his opponent action, the wand raised.

Before Albus had the time to do anything, Ivar attached the blonde, shouting "RINGAVILD!", a big circle of fire eruption from his wand: but Malfoy was ready and with a firm "PROTEGO!" blocked the curse, which crashed behind a shocked Slytherin girl near them.

Pointing his wand at the celling, Scorpius casted "Coercendis!" but at the same time Ivar toke advantage of his opening and shouted a non-verbal curse at the boy, who tried to doge but couldn't completely: it drew a red, angry line on his chest, that started bleeding.

Don't stopping to check at himself, Malfoy run away from his opponent, dogging the curse of the foreign boy smoothing and almost gratefully, shooting some non-verbal curse at his back too.

Reaching the wall, Scorpius tuned to face his opponent and scanning fast at the class and moved forward the less crowded part, his face serious and concentrate, responding attack for attack: Albus was frozen in his spot watching the duel with wide eyes.

After a moment of panic, all his classmates had understand that with his previous spell - the one which had cost Scorpius the wound - the Gryffindor had built a restraining shield around him and Igor, to make sure their curses would not affect the rest of the class.

Al had never seen someone battle like that: the blows succeeding one another with impressive speed and the two boys shifted, dogging the curses and adapting at each other moves in a sightly dance.

Suddenly, Ivar shouted "Expelliarmus!" and Scorpius's wand flee away from his fingers only for a second before the blonde fast accioed it back.

With a strange move -like flicking a whip- the brunette attacked Malfoy, who had just recovered his wand: the boy simply pointed it to the ground and, spinning, moved it around himself.

Before the enemy's curse reached the Gryffindor, a wave made by stone raised from the floor, enveloping and protecting Malfoy who was on one of his knees, back safe at the now still stone cove he had transfigured.

"Kom igjen, lille pus" * Ivar called, an evil laugh making his dark eyes shiny: flicking his wand no stop, his curses keep crashing on the protective shield and didn't reach the blonde.

Standing right in front of the very blonde, Albus watched as the boy was taking a brief pause and catching his breath, the low ponytail loose, his gray eyes fixed at his feet and a frown showing that his mind was working no stop planning for his next move.

Suddenly, the stormy eyes flashed silver, and Scorpius started to remove his robes quickly, completely oblivious to the widening eyes of the younger Potter boy which jaw was hitting the floor an incredible speed: knowing that the Drumstrang duo was used to a freezing habitat, Al was now accustomed to the fact that Ivar didn't wear anything under his robes.

But seeing the naked torso of his new crush- not so much.

But to his disappointment- and to the rest of his girl classmates- the bloke was wearing a long sleeves, thin black turtleneck which while hugged every part of said torso heavenly, was marked by a bloody rip on his trunk.

Turning the fabric white with a flick of his wand, the Gryffindor charmed up the cloth to be a bigger four-legged shaped silhouette and when his opponent was ready to resume his attacks, he trowed the form over one side of the little wall, jumping in the open field at the other side of it.

Ivar was distracted by the shaped fabric- which turned in ashes as soon as his curse touched it- and realized too late that was a trap: in fact Malfoy, without sparing a second to see if the foreign had fallen for his trick, had shouted in rapid succession "EXPELLIARMUS!" "PIETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" "ACCIO WAND!"

The brunette, disarmed and unable to move, could only shoot dagger with his eyes to the blonde, which was keeping his opponent under fire of his wand, eyes fixed on the petrified figure and still ready to spurt at the first sign of danger.

"Excellent, boys, really good" clapped professor Lovegood in the complete silence that surrounded the classroom "A very excellent duel, very convincing: even though you had only have to practice the Disarming spell, that was a very entreatingly confrontation."

Snapping the attention from Ivar, Scorpius turned to the teacher a little surprised, then scanned the rest of the classroom and muttered "Finite", returning the floor at his usual shape and releasing the Slythering.

"Very well, ten point to both of you, boys: Malfoy, I think it will be the best to visit Madame Chips in the nurse office for that wound right now"

Realizing only then, the blonde covered the cut with his hand, nodding and replying fast with an usual soldier-like "I will do, ma'am"

Stepping ahead, Albus flashed her his best dapper smile "I'll go with him and I'll make sure that he didn't get lost in the way, professor"

Professor Lovegood gave him a proud look "Yeah, Albus, that will be lovely" turning to the blonde, oblivious that the grimace on his face was not one of pain- or at last not made by his wound- she smiled reassuring at him "Malfoy, you only have to follow Potter to the nurse: he know the castle as well as the Weasley twins"

Not waiting an answer, professor Lovegood turned to her class to continue the lesson, while Scorpius shoot a murderous glance to the raven haired boy which smiled apologetically.

That he was not one bit guilt didn't count, really.

Walking away from him, the blonde approached his former Drumstrang's classmates and handed him his wand.

Ivar took the object with a bit too much force and spoken in a sour tone "Jeg skal holde et øye med, huske"**

Malfoy simply narrowed his eyes "Jeg ser ikke hvorfor"

Ivar snarled "Jeg stoler ikke på, rett og slett"

The blonde was calm and cool, not one emotion showing on his face, the same of his tone when answered the foreign boy "Jeg husker veldig godt min rolle"

"Og så husk at du også holde et øye på." finished in an angry tone the brunette, taking his leave to reach the rest of the class.

Al witnessed the exchange totally confused and was a second late to follow Scorpius when he marched out of the classroom in hurry.

"W-what was that?" stuttered the raven haired boy, bursting in a light run to be able to catch up with the blonde long stride.

"Not your bloody business, Potter"

Albus only frowned, not stopped by Malfoy's rudeness.

"What language was that?"

"Another word, Potter, and I'll hex you into next week"

"Why Ivar was so angry?" Al continued unperturbed "I know that you won, but we was not so bad himself..."

The Gryffindor groaned "Merlin, would you just _shut the fucking up?_"

"Do you all fight this brutally at Drumstrang? He was _almost _burning the poor girl at his first-"

"Sod off, Potter"

"And what kind of spells were he had used? I never saw that strange flicking curse ever..."

Deciding to change tactic, the blonde keep ignoring Albus and his questions for all the trip to the infirmary, speeding up his walk to make the time in his company as less as he could.

Upon reaching the door of the facility, Scorpius fast let himself in without waiting for Albus and smiled at Madame Chips, the school nurse "Hello, my name is Scorpius Malfoy, ma'am, and I've been sent by Professor Lovegood to heal this very little scratch that my friend did by accident during Defense..."

"Oh, well, let me see you then, young man" was the answer of the smiling woman which walked near the blonde to examine the wound wile Al slip in the infirmary.

"Well, nothing too deep, darling" commented Madame Chips and healed the blonde with a flick of her wand "Good as new, but you boys try to be more careful during classes next time, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll do" Scorpius's smile turned in a concerned expression and added "Ah, oh! Madame Chips, my friend here was also hit by a Confundus charm, so could you please check him carefully? I know he's in the best hands here"

"Of course, darling! Go to class, I've got him"

Albus was stuck speechless while the nurse grabbed him by the arm and Scorpius smirked triumphantly fleeing trough the door: Madame Chips was a perfectionist in her field and she will examine him for as long as the fake charm was lifted.

Malfoy had make sure to slip by his finger another time leaving Albus with no answers and more question then before. The bastard!

* * *

><p>Traduzione:<p>

*"Come on, little kitty"

**"I'm watching you, remember."

"I do not see the reason."

"I don't trust you, simply."

"I remember very well my role."

"And then remember that I'll keep watching you."


	5. Longest shanks ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter saga, not the film, not the books.**

**AN: Glad Im back! (AVPM cit., could not resist) I missed you guys so much, and now that I've finally returned home with internet and my mac, I could write down all the ideas and scenes that popped in my mind in this times for LLM.**

**And they are _tons_**_, _**seriously! **

**As always, I'm without beta (if someone want to be, could do me a big favor! Please contact me, I don't bite!) so if this chap is so crappy, don't judge me so hard (not that any of you had done before in your review, but I've just the best reader ever, so! 3).**

**I'm Italian, so the italian part is correct (at least! XD) and I've like always added the trad version at the bottom of the chap.**

**I'll be introduce a new character so I'm curious to read your impression on it by review: let me drown in your howls guys! Bring it on!**

* * *

><p>Lies have short legs, but at Hogwarts news and gossips have the longest couple of shanks ever.<p>

The Drumstrang's boys duel had happened only in the morning but by dinner time all the school knew: the Malfoy heir was now the most popular person in the castle.

In the goods and the bad ways.

Every times that the blonde marched on an hallway or sat in the library every girl sighed or blushed, he started to receive token of love at breakfast -which he dismissed without a glance- and some five years girls had started a fun club as well.

Some stupid guys, jealous of his fame or only angered by the fact that the son of a death eaters was now treated in a positive way not only by the student body but by the teacher too, dared to attach him on the school ground or to send duel challenge.

The boy simply refused with an inexpressive face explaining that the students are not allowed to duel out of the teacher association and dogged all the jinks that where trough in his way, letting the teacher or the prefect punish them for breaking the rules: as the insults of cowardice reached his hears by some of those unfortunate guys, he did not even think them worthy of a glance and keep going on his ways.

That and his cold attitude to all the girl's attention had earned him the nickname of the Ice Prince.

Albus now was not alone in his obsession for the blonde – and he had few possibility then the girls, because the probability of his homosexuality were very low- but every time he listened to the girls talk, his chest swelled with satisfaction.

They all did know that Scorpius Malfoy was a respectful, gentleman, cold and brilliant young man: but he knew better.

They didn't see when his figure could emanate power and fury when the capacity of his feelings clouded his military mind and his eyes shined in rage.

How could they still call him Ice Prince after seeing how passionate and _hot_ Malfoy could be?

And, with time, Albus noted that the blonde displayed such strong aversion only toward him.

For weeks, Al tried to start a conversation to the blonde - asking him stuff of himself or his time at Drumstrang- but all he could ever do was give him dragger and marching away.

He even talked to his brother James, who was a complete git and tried to pick on a fight with him.

"It's seems that the only Potter who he had a problem with is you"

"...grunt..." commented Albus at lunch, two weeks after the legendary duel. He was seated next to his sister, which has awfully amused by his obsession for the blonde.

"He was very nice to me and even to Rose... James keeps away from him claiming that he doesn't care for little spoiled kid, but I know he's disturbed too: Malfoy was so civil and respectful that our big brother was speechless" with a frown concluded "and you know he has ALWAYS something to say, so that was a miracle!"

"I could not understand!" said Al frustrated, letting his fork fall in his plate of chicken "I'm glad that he only show me special treatment, but I don't want to be heated, the contrary!"

She glared at him at the same way of their mother " You didn't respected the privacy of his mind, Al: if I was in him, you'll be begging for being hexed in to next week"

"I know, I did wrong... but I apologized!" added desperately the raven haired boy "He didn't ever _listen_ to me when I do it, but I've tried to apologize a hundred time at least!"

Lily turned to eat some chips wile mumbling "I don't understand why you are so fixed on him, Al: he could be an homophobe for all we know..."

"He's not" answered right away Albus.

"How you know?"

"I just know it"

His sister sighed making fly some red locks off her face: Lily was the most cute girl that Al had ever meet – not only because she's his little sister- but was a little bossy, so guys were a bit scared to approach her.

Albus turned his head to stare at Malfoy who was very near them: the boy was eating his steak cutting with his knife and fork with neat movement which showed the moving muscle of his arms.

The youngest Potter boy was just starting to fix his eyes on the blond figure, when a shout made him jump.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"

"...shit-!"

Albus just heard Malfoy swear before turning his eyes on the girl which had called the boy so loud: and his jaw dropped.

The girl was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen – and a slice of his big family had Veleea blood mixed in their veins, so the bar was very high-: a curvy body without an ounce of fat dressed in a blue and white uniform, beautiful hazy eyes framed by wavy glossy long black curls and a tan completion.

The girl walked angry on her long legs not caring for the glares that the other people was trowing at her, stopping only next to an uncomfortable Malfoy, that turned to her with a strained smile on his face.

"Hi, Violet. Why and how have you come here?"

"WHY AND HOW?" she sneered in a tenor voice, narrowing her eyes "Those are MY questions! Why didn't you tell me you transferred here?"

Scorpius raised one of his blonde eyebrows and said calmly "Violet, calmati ed abbassa la voce: il tuo comportamento è del tutto inappropriato"*

"Inappropriate? INAPPROPRIATE? I'll be the woman who will CARRY YOUR CHILDREN, that LOVE YOU more then every other had ever done and I don't have to be MAD because you didn't ever phantom HOW WORRIED I was when you left so suddenly that bloody school? Wha-"

He put his hand on her arms, trying to smooth her while stopping her by saying more "I love you too, piccola, lo sai, ma-"**

"DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL ME BABY" she snapped furious, escaping his grip and raising one finger at his face "Don't try to smooth me with sweet words, Scorpius, I'm very very mad at you"

Malfoy sighed defeated, raised on his feet and offered his arm at her "Possiamo almeno continuare la discussione in un luogo più appartato?"***

Not bothering to notice his arm, she turned on her booths and stormed out of the Hall in the same way she bursted in with the addiction of a defeated Scorpius at her back.

As soon as the couple exited the Great Hall, in a buzz of wispering caused by the all student body gossiping around, Albus got up on his feet.

"Where are you going?" asked him Lily still surprised from the scene that had just saw.

"To investigate, of course"

"Al, he despised you for intruding his privacy once if you do it again he'll be furious!" scolded the youngest of the Potters.

"But he despised me because he KNEW that I was intruding his privacy, but with this" the boy pull out of his bag a shiny piece of folded cloth while raising one of his dark eyebrows "he'll never know because the only one that saw me going after them are me and you. I don't want to antagonize Malfoy more and you" added, making his infamous puppy eyes "of course can't bare to see the death of your favorite brother who loved you dearly"

Lily watched him only for a few second, then sighed and returned to her plate " May you go, but I want a resume later"

Albus grinned at her and hurried to go out of the hall: once out, he trow his father cloth of invisibility on himself and rushed to follow the couple, who was still arguing in a deserted hallway.

Scorpius was leaned with his back at the wall, arms crossed on his chest listening to the girl who was talking in from of him, back at Albus ****"-e quando, finalmente ha contattato la direzione, mi hanno detto del tuo trasferimento: non una parola da te nè da tuo padre. Alessandro non avendo idea di dove tu fossi si è appellato alla facoltà ma ci sono volute settimane e ho scoperto che sei qui solo da due. Non mi bevo queste cazzate, Scorp, se tua madre stesse male non si presenterebbe di nuovo a casa vostra dopo aver divorziato, quindi o mi dici la verità oppure-"

"Oppure cosa? Oppure cosa, Viola? Con cosa mi vuoi minacciare?" the blonde interrupted her, a stern look on his face.

They stared at each other for a wile, then the girl simply said with a teary voice "I only wanted to see you again, I was worried, I though... I-I thought you... y-you-"

And then a loving and compassionate expression melted the icy mask that was on Scorpius face.

The blond hugged and hushed the girl in his arms with loving stroke "Violet, calm down, darling... I'm here now. I got you" and planting a kiss on her head added "Mio padre ha scoperto cosa succedeva a Drumstrang e ha deciso di trasferirmi immediatamente... ha voluto un pò di tempo da soli, per questo I gufi non ci raggiungevano: solo io, lui e le scope" Breaking out of the hug, he bended a bit to be at the same eye level with the brunette "Capisci ora?"

She nodded and wiped the tears off her face, then looked at him "I'll inform Ale too: he could not free himself from work in time but I still wanted to go after you. I've transferred here now so I can be here for you this time" she toke one pale hand in her tanned one "I don't have claws and I'm not my brother, but I love you enough to fight everyone who will try to lay one hand on you"

Scorpus smiled sadly "Oh, baby, I love you too: but as flattered I am by your declaration, don't you remember that I can take care of myself best then every one of you would? I'm the best fighter."

She just shook her head, making flush her dark curls "Hush you! Now, being the gentleman that you are take me to our common house so I can settle down" and to answer the questioning look that he give her, she added "I've been sorted in the Headmistress office, seeing that I've transferred not by the start of the school semester"

"So, Gryffindor? Your mother would be very disappointed to know this" asked the blonde, offering his arm to her, which was immediately accepted this time.

"Mum is a changed woman, Malfoy, you of all of people should know that: and I have always been more a Malvento then a Parkinson anyway"

The couple started to climb the stairs wile Albus was frozen in place: he didn't grab all the conversation because he didn't know italian – of this he was pretty sure, they were talking in italian- but the few lines in english and the way they had acted around each other was enough to draw a very accurate conclusion.

Malfoy had a girlfriend – a beautiful,_ womanly _one - but that was not what made Albus heart sink: the probabilities were against him from the beginning.

No, the thing was that he wasn't special anymore.

The blonde acted different only around him, but the loving, caring sweet gaze that he directed toward the brunette girl beaten every angry dagger was trow at Albus: he was not anymore the only one to know another side of Malfoy and the girlfriend picked the best of them.

He slowly turned around and started to descend toward the dungeons, the rest of his classes forgotten for the day.

_Oh, you're crushing hard, Albus... and also painfully pathetically too._

* * *

><p><em>Trad:<em>

_*"__Violet, calm down and lower your voice: your behavior is totally inappropriate__..."_

_** "I love you too, baby, but you know-"_

_*** We can at least continue the discussion in a more secluded place?_

_****and when he finally contacted the head office, they told me of your transfer: not a word from you or from your father. Alessandro had no idea where you were, he appealed to the faculty but it took weeks and found that only by two you are here. I do not believe in this shit, Scorp, if your mother was sick, she would never come back at your home after the divorce, so either tell me the truth or-"  
>"Or what? Or what, Viola? With what will you want to threaten me?"<em>

_"My father found out what was happening at Drumstrang and decided to transfer me immediately ... he wanted some time alone just the two of us, so the owls were not able to find us: just me, him and the brooms"_

_"Do you understand now?"_


End file.
